It's Just New to Me
by Kiramizu
Summary: Sometimes new beginnings are intimidating and hard to get used to. Sometimes new beginnings can be easy and problem free. But for Yu and Yosuke, it will take some time for them to find their new beginning.


**Yup a persona story. Because what kind of fan of Persona would I be if I didn't attempt to write at least one story. And it's starring my favorite awkward couple; Yosuke Hanamura and Yu Narukami!**

* * *

A pale hand found its way into a mop of silky gray hair and steel gray eyes stared out of the window as the scenery rolled by quickly; the eyes moving rapidly just to keep up with the pace.

"So looks like I'm going to be stuck in the country side for a while, huh?" The smooth, deep voice sighed.

The young man's eyes became half lidded the minute the large buildings and the bustling scene of Tokyo, Japan became grassland. His name was Yu Narukami and he was on a train to rural and quiet countryside of Japan. He felt himself dozing off and surely enough the teenager had drifted off in to the land of dreams.

He dreamed about random things, things that didn't really have much relativity with each other. He dreamed about his parents, he dreamed about his friends back in Tokyo, he dreamed about his friends and his girlfriend, Misaki. It had been especially painful to leave her back in Tokyo and he could only wait out his time in the countryside before he got to see her again.

"The … pulling… Yasoinaba…" The automated voice sounded garbled to Yu's ears.

Upon hearing the voice, he forced himself awake and listened to the voice as it repeated itself.

"The train is now pulling into the Yasoinaba Station."

Yu jumped to his feet and grabbed his bag of stuff from the overhead compartment. He scurried off the train and wondered how he could irresponsibly dozed off like that. He could have almost missed his stop and who the hell knows where he would have ended up then, because he surely wouldn't have!

He stood outside by the stairs and waited a little bit. He was supposed to be picked up by his uncle from his mother's side. Yu couldn't particularly remember his uncle but he was positive that he had met the man at least once.

"Yu! Is that you?"

Yu turned his head lazily to see a middle aged man running up to him and a small girl following the man like a shadow. Yu turned completely to face the man respectfully and the man gave him a smile but his voice was gruff and curt.

"Well, look at how you've grown!" He exclaimed.

Yu only responded with slight smiles and nods of the head.

"I bet you don't really remember me huh?" The man spoke, but behind his gruff voice was a hint of amusement.

Yu was positive his cheeks turned a little red. Had he been that obvious?

"Well I'm your mother's older brother, Ryotaro Dojima. You may not remember me but I remember you well. You were more lively as a kid, but now you've matured into such a handsome young man. I bet you have to beat the ladies off with a stick?"

Yu laughed at that one. "My girlfriend does that for me."

Dojima let out a chuckle and suddenly a whimpering noise came from behind Dojima. Yu looked down at the little girl and she shielded herself behind Dojima even further. Yu couldn't help but to smile at the girl's behavior.

"Oh, Yu this is my daughter, Nanako." He patted the little girl on the back and pushed her forward. "Introduce yourself to your cousin."

"I- I'm Nanako D-Dojima. It's nice to meet you." She sounded like she wanted to run away.

Yu bent down to see her at eye level and she averted her eyes before deciding to look at him again.

"I'm Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you Nanako." Yu flashed Nanako a sweet smile.

"Well I'm sure that you're tired from the long ride. I'm parked over there, so let's go." Dojima took Yu's bag and walked over to the trunk of the car.

He looked back at Nanako who looked away. He was positive that he wouldn't get much out of her at the moment and left her alone as they walked to the car. The ride through the town had put Yu in deep thought. He took note of the warm friendly expressions on the people's faces as they greeted each other and how small the town of Inaba really was.

"Oh boy I have to fill up on gas." Dojima suddenly groaned from the front wheel.

He pulled the car into the Moel gas station and got out of the car. Yu decided to get out of the car and view the town on a more personal level. He inhaled deeply and enjoyed the feeling of the clean air surrounding his body.

"Hiya, welcome to the Moel gas station." He heard a voice come from behind him.

He turned around to face the person. It was a young man with odd colored eyes and gray hair. The gas attendant chuckled and looked at Yu.

"I know what you're thinking; yes, I'm wearing red colored contacts." He smiled. "I like to keep it fresh. Inaba can get a little boring."

"You could tell that I'm not from here?"

The gas attendant smiled. "You have a different air about you; not to mention this place is tiny. I would have seen your face a while ago. Also you're kind of wearing fancier brands of clothing… I mean at least compared to what's sold here in Inaba."

Yu didn't speak much and listened to the gas attendant speak until he heard Dojima call for him.

"I guess you're leaving, huh?" The gas attendant asked. "Well don't be afraid to stop by every now and again. I can even help you get a job here and I'm positive you'll need one."

The gas attendant held out his hand and Yu took the hand with his own and shook it firmly. Nanako came to get Yu and she took him back to Dojima's car. He could tell she had wanted to start a conversation with him but she didn't seem to have enough courage to do so.

Yu didn't try to start up a conversation and kept to himself. The ride back to the Dojima residence wasn't very long and Yu noticed that it was a rather pleasant neighborhood. Dojima slid the door open and allowed Yu and Nanako to go inside. The house was small but it had a nice feel to it.

"I'm sure you'd like to get your things settled in and take a little rest." Dojima said to Yu. "It's the first door upstairs… Your room that is."

Yu walked up the stairs and turned back to Dojima and Nanako nodding his head in thanks before fully entering the second floor. He opened the door and found a classic room with a bed and a loveseat couch facing a table. Against the wall was a small television set, but he'd doubt he'd really would have been watching it.

He plopped down on the bed heavily and stared up at the ceiling with his stoic expression never changing. He inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly before blinking slowly.

"So this is my life in Inaba…"

A little while later, Yu had his room set up nicely. He had his books lined up nicely and his calendar place on the wall neatly. The room felt more like his own back in Tokyo; but only one thing was missing. He walked over to the table in front of his couch and placed a framed picture on it. The picture showed Yu smiling happily as a young and pretty girl smiled while making a heart- shaped figure with her and Yu's hands.

"Misaki…" He smiled before leaving his room and walking downstairs.

"Oh you're awake now?" Dojima asked him.

"I fell asleep?" Yu asked. He plopped on his bed but he didn't remember falling asleep at all; which he considered a little strange.

Nanako sat down in front of the television, sneaking glances at Yu from the side of her eyes. Dojima smiled at Yu.

"Go take a seat by the table." Dojima suggested. "I bought dinner for us."

Yu took a seat across from Nanako. He turned his attention towards the TV and saw Risette's commercial for that new diet drink, Kelorin Magic. The TV ad ended and the news came back on. It spoke about the affair between the politician, Taro Namatame and the anchorwoman, Mayumi Yamano. That story was the hot topic all across Japan, but quite frankly, Yu was getting a little tired of hearing it all the time.

Dojima set down a giant bottle of green tea and a large bento box down on the table. "I got it from—"

Before Dojima could finish his statement, a jingle came on and Nanako randomly began to sing to the catchy little jingle.

"Everyday's great at your Junes!" She sang happily with the woman's voice.

Dojima laughed. "Well that's exactly where I got tonight's dinner from."

The phone suddenly rang and Dojima excused himself to go and pick up the phone. He spoke into the phone normally and suddenly his voice rose.

"What!? I'm on my way!" Dojima slammed the phone down on to the receiver. "Nanako, I'm needed at the office… I'll see you later."

He turned around once more. "Oh and Yu— I'm sorry I have to leave like this suddenly."

Yu shook his head in a dismissive manner and looked back at the TV. He heard the door slide and Dojima was gone. He began to eat and Nanako soon followed, not really making much conversation.

"Daddy is head of the police squad… He usually doesn't leave like this… But that story on the news has him working a lot lately." Nanako said a little sadly.

Yu nodded silently and decided to just eat his food until he finished. He announced that he was going to go to bed early and Nanako shyly wished him a 'good night' as he walked up the stairs. Once he reached the room he looked at his phone and saw that he had missed a phone call. He opened it to see that he had missed a call from Misaki but he also seen underneath the call was a text message.

He read the message:

_Yu, I know by time you read this message I'll be asleep. But I wanted you to know that I miss you dearly and I can't wait to see you! I love you._

Attached to her text was a picture of her puckering her lips and giving him a kissy face. Yu blushed knowing exactly how to reply to the message. He pulled the phone away and turned on the camera feature. He made his face up into the same kissy face and snapped it. When he looked at it, he felt his cheeks become warm— It was so sappy!

But he smiled and sent it anyway. It was sappy and girly, but Misaki was worth it.

He changed his clothes and flopped in his bed, pulling the covers over him. Falling into a deep sleep and awaiting tomorrow's new day.

Yu was decked out in his new uniform and passing the Samegawa Flood Plain on his way to his new school. He did like the uniform, which he considered an upside. He had heard some students ahead of him gossip.

"Oh my god, that icky fog is finally gone. It was so thick that I couldn't even see my own hand in front of me." A girl said.

"I know I hate when we get those fog spells." Her friend replied. "It's so creepy outside when that happens."

Yu walked ahead of them and towards the gates of the school. "Yasogami High School, huh?"

Yu walked into his homeroom and spotted a rather unattractive man with crooked teeth and an odd haircut. The minute he walked into the class, he could feel holes burning in his body from the stares he was receiving. He heard various giggles and whispers of interest throughout the classroom.

"My name is Morooka Kinshiro… Morooka- sensei to you punk." He glared at Yu. "What's your name."

"Narukami Yu."

Morooka glared at him the whole time he spoke. "Class pay attention to this city goofball who thinks he can come to Inaba and flirt with girls all day. This loser is what you should not aim to become, I can already see him going on my shit- list and if you talk to him, you're going on it as well."

Yu didn't speak and ignored Morooka wholeheartedly. Morooka turned to face the class and he suddenly bellowed angrily.

"Satonaka!"

"Yes, Morooka- sensei!" A girl with a bright green jacket and short brown hair rose from her seat.

"I'm placing this loser behind you. Don't get distracted or I'll fail you both." Morooka turned back to the board.

Yu took his seat behind the bubbly looking girl and she turned around to face Yu, despite Morooka's threatening words.

"So you're from the city, huh?" She asked. "By the way, I'm Chie Satonaka, nice to meet you."

He nodded and soon enough Morooka turned around and yelled at them to shut up. They clammed up quickly until the end of the day.

"So Yu, what are you doing after school today?" Chie asked.

"Nothing really…"

Suddenly a pale girl with black hair and a stoic face walked up to them. Yu hadn't really thought much of the girl but he was aware of all the eyes that happened to land upon him and the girl.

"Oh Yu, this is Yukiko Amagi, she's my closest and best friend. She's kind of famous because her family runs an important inn." Chie exploded.

Yu figured that Chie's explosive and happy attitude would take some getting used to. But he didn't find her annoying at all; as a matter of fact, he found something about her a little refreshing.

"Don't listen to Chie, I'm not that special in any form or matter." She was speaking modestly.

Chie smiled. "She's just a little shy is all."

"Oh Chie I came over to tell you that I need to work over at the Inn today so we can't hang out."

"Oh that's fine, we'll still have the walk home." Chie smiled.

Suddenly, Yu heard a voice behind him and he turned around slightly. It was a guy who was a little shorter than him. His body type was on the gangly side and he had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. On his neck was a pair of large headphones and he walked up with a nervous expression and his eyes constantly shifting.

"Yosuke, do you have my Trial of the Dragon?" Chie folded her arms and leant to the side.

"Of course I do… Here it is. Take it because I gotta go… late for work." The boy shoved a case into Chie's arms and began to run.

Chie opened the case and her face changed from excitement to pure enragement. She took off in a sprint and all Yu could here was Yosuke's calls for mercy and thumping noises that sounded close to bone hitting flesh.

"My Trial of the Dragon!"

Yu looked away from the area to look back at Yukiko. She didn't meet his gaze head on and she seemed to have found the floor much more interesting. He wasn't in the mood to particularly talk to Yukiko but he could still feel the stares and it was making him uncomfortable.

He heard whispers and mutters coming from the various students in the room. Things like:

"_They make a good couple huh?"_

"_The newbie is up to the 'Amagi Challenge'?"_

"_I saw Narukami- san first, Amagi needs to back off."_

"_I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"_

It was becoming a little troublesome for him. He grabbed his bag and left the classroom completely. To his surprise, Chie was walking back towards the door and clapping her hands angrily.

"You better buy me a new one!"

Yu looked down to see Yosuke crouched in fetal position and nearly sobbing. Yu made a note not to get on her bad side… ever.

Chie walked up to Yu and smiled. "Let's go Yu- san!"

Yu nodded, just glad to get away from all of those prying eyes and nosy faces. Yukiko walked out of the classroom and stayed quiet just like before. Yu looked over at the boy who was still hunched over on the floor and wondered if he should attempt to help the guy.

He took one look at Chie's excitable figure as she walked ahead and thought about the consequences for helping the boy. Yu walked past him and didn't turn back.

He had a hardy body and he looked like he was used to it.

Yu ran to catch up to Chie and Yukiko. "He'll survive."

* * *

**Damn, Yu's so f-ed up for that move... but dealing with Chie seems painful lol.**


End file.
